Mi unica razon
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Los pensamientos de Lee tras el examen de Chuunin sobre su lesion,su vida y cierta persona especial (pareja en el interior)


**_MI UNICA RAZON_**

_**LEE POV**_

Loto...Loto flotando en el lecho del río..Y tu rostro....Eso es todo lo que mis ojos alcanzan a ver ahora mientras me siento aquí en un lugar olvidado de Konoha,el reciente ataque a la villa ha provocado que todo el mundo se encuentre muy ocupado con las reparaciones ,todo el esfuerzo de Konoha se centra ahora mismo en no mostrar el menor signo de debilidad a las demas aldeas, en ocultar que cualquier ataque podria destrozarte por completo en el momento menos esperado... Los inhumanos esfuerzos que hacía la villa por ocultar su debilidad eran, curiosamente, una minucia comparados a los que yo estaba haciendo por sonreír a pesar de mi deplorable estado de forma . No hacía mucho que alguien, un demonio, había destrozado en tan solo un segundo dos de las cosas que me llevo toda una vida crear : Mi valía como Shinobi...Y mi único sueño. Si,recuerdo ese día fatídico con tanta claridad como si lo estuviera reviviendo ahora mismo frente a mis ojos...Era el examen de Chuunin, curiosamente era la primera vez en varias decadas que tendrian que hacerse encuentros preliminares para decidir los que pasarían a la fase final del examen ,cual no sería pues mi sorpresa al ver que aquel rival al que me enfrentaba era,ni mas ni menos, uno de los ninjas mas poderosos que jamas habian pisado Konoha? Gaara del Desierto era a todas luces un enemigo temible, sus movimientos e insuperable defensa eran capaces de dejar en la estacada a un grupo de Shinobis bien preparados ,cualquier golpe que se intentara ejecutar desde una distancia cercana tendría una terrible represalia en forma de ráfaga de arena que se abalanzaría desde la calabaza que el Shinobi siempre portaba..Para un usuario de Ninjutsu o Genjutsu medio ese sería posiblemente el menor de los problemas,pero no para mí, desde siempre yo había sido incapaz de enfocar el Chakra correctamente para crear ni siquiera una réplica ,asi es, no era capaz de utilizar ni el mas básico de los Ninjutsus, incluso una técnica tan sencilla como el reemplazo estaba fuera de mis posibilidades...Hay gente que aun no alcanza a comprender como me he convertido en un Shinobi..La respuesta está sin duda en mi trabajo duro,ante mi imposibilidad para ejecutar técnicas Ninja entrené severamente mi cuerpo durante años a fin de convertirlo en mi mejor y única arma,cada día destrozaba mi cuerpo en entrenamientos tan duros que escapaban a la comprensión de practicamente todo ser humano..Sin embargo ese entrenamiento sin duda ha dado sus frutos pues me convirtió en una persona capaz de alcanzar un nivel de Taijutsu elevadísimo a una velocidad extraordinaria,lo que no está al alcance de cualquiera...Realmente mi cuerpo era mi mayor orgullo y ahora estaba apunto de comprobar cual era su todo pronóstico, mi Taijutsu a alta velocidad conseguía atravesar la defensa de Gaara sin muchos problemas,un golpe tras otro iba minando sus fuerzas y sembrando la duda en su rostro,podía notar como todos estaban impresionados debido a mi espectacular recuperación de una derrota que parecia inminente..Sin embargo mi cuerpo empezo a cansarse debido al esfuerzo que requeria tal velocidad..Posiblemente si no acababa pronto con mi enemigo sería derrotado tarde o temprano y es asi como decidí usar una de las tecnicas prohibidas, el Omote Renge...Me lancé a toda velocidad contra mi enemigo y conseguí golpearle con varias patadas elevándolo del suelo a gran altura,sin embargo debido al intenso dolor no pude ejecutar la técnica lo suficientemente rápido y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta mi enemigo se había sustituído por una cáscara de arena vacía..No podía creer eso, si mi técnica no habia funcionado significaba que mi oponente no tardaría mucho en atacar...No me equivoqué,una ráfaga de arena cayó sobre mi antes de que me diera cuenta provocándome un enorme dolor..Mis músculos estaban destrozados por usar la tecnica del Loto asi que mi velocidad estaba muy por debajo de la de su arena,no podía más que bloquear los golpes y esperar a recuperarme..Afortunadamente mi cuerpo se recuperó a tiempo de evitar una ola de arena que hubiese acabado conmigo...Estaba visto que para derrotar a un enemigo de ese calibre necesitaba forzar mi cuerpo hasta el límite mismo de su condición....Ejecuté la técnica del Ura Renge sumiendo al enemigo en una feroz lluvia de golpes y finalmente lo estrellé contra el suelo con una gran patada...Mi cuerpo estaba destrozado,no podia moverme lo más mínimo pero lo más seguro es que mi rival estuviese muerto..Una vez mas me equivoqué,sin que pudiera evitarlo dos brazos de arena envolvieron mi brazo y mi pierna derechos destrozando todo por lo que habia luchado..No sólo la victoria me habia arrebatado Gaara,tambien me arrebató mi fuerza,mi orgullo..Mi vida...Mi cuerpo quedó reducido a un despojo inútil incapaz de hacer nada por sí mismo,todo lo que me quedaba era mi espíritu para encajar el golpe...Un golpe que habría acabado conmigo de no ser por una pequeña luz de esperanza...Mientras me debatía entre la desesperación mas absoluta y la locura una pequeña lumbre me iluminó el camino...Recordé por qué durante tanto tiempo había estado intentando ser un Shinobi digno de tener en cuenta...Fue la fama? No, sin duda no era algo tan vano y efímero como la fama, que como el viento viene y va..Quiza para derrotar a Neji? No,ya tenia bien claro que me habia granjeado su respeto hacia mucho...Pareces sorprendida...En tus ojos vislumbro la curiosidad,el deseo de saber más...La respuesta,cual sería? Es algo muy sencillo...Tú..Solamente tú eres la respuesta...Desde que eramos Gennin tu fijación siempre habia estado en aquel genio de ojos blancos, siempre te preocupabas por su estado, por su bienestar, porque estuviera bien..Sin embargo yo sólo era un compañero mas, ese eterno compañero al que nunca consideraste como alguien digno de ser algo más...Tú,solamente por ti me he abandonado a una vida de esfuerzo y trabajo duro,solamente por ti no me he derrumbado aun, solamente por tu presencia mi sonrisa sigue presente a pesar de las continuos y crueles recordatorios de que ya no soy útil a la villa,sino simplemente alguien que debe ser compadecido...Eso es lo peor de todo,cuando te compadecen te hacen sentir tan inútil, tan vacío...Pero tú no,tú nunca me compadeciste, tú solo seguiste a mi lado a pesar de que muchas veces mi estado de ánimo ni siquiera te permitia hablarme,a pesar de que mi objetivo habia quedado tan alejado que parecía inalcanzable tú te mantuviste ahi, prestándome tu apoyo incondicional, haciéndome este infierno que ahora es mi vida algo mas llevadero...La única razon de que quisiera ser alguien digno de ser respetado nunca fue algo ajeno, siempre fue mi compañera,mi amiga...Asi es,tú con el tiempo llegaste a ser la persona más importante para mi,a pesar de que sabía que tu corazón estaba con otro nunca me quejé, me bastaba con verte sonreír para sentirme como si fuera él....Llegué a tener tan asumido lo que sentías por él que mi objetivo se fue difuminando,pero tu has hecho que vuelva a mi...Porque mi objetivo eras tú...Quería que me consideraras alguien de ser respetado,entendido...Amado...Asi es...Mi unica razón siempre tuvo un nombre...Ese nombre que el viento parece silbar cuando pasa entre las hojas de los arboles,el nombre que el mar murmulla con el romper de las olas,el nombre de mi amada...

-Te quiero, Tenten...

Cuando te digo esto tú simplemente te quedas ahi como si no pudieras creerlo, yo, resignado dirijo mi mirada otra vez hacia el lecho del río donde la flor del Loto parece irse alejando levemente,pero antes de que pudiera darme cuenta una calidez inusitada sacudió mi mejilla derecha..Tu mano se habia posado sobre ella y la forzaba a mirar a tus ojos,tan verdes como el brillo de una esmeralda y pronto,antes de que mi cerebro pudiera procesarlo, la calidez de tu caricia se poso alli donde fluyen las palabras...Tú me estabas besando..Sentí como un millar de emociones se apoderaban de mi ser mientras, en vano,intentaba entender la razón de que esto estuviera pasando..No puedes ni imaginarte lo feliz que me hiciste cuando, mirándome a los ojos ,como si supieras lo que estaba pensando, dijiste esa frase que tanto esperaba oir

Tenten: Porque tú tambien eres mi única razón...

Seguimos besándonos ante ese sol que brillaba tímidamente en el horizonte, el único testigo de un amor que nunca habia sido expresado con palabras hasta entonces..De un amor que duraría hasta el fin de nuestros días...

Fin


End file.
